Actuating downhole tools disposed in a well-bore is often accomplished by dropping a ball down a bore of a drill string to break shear pins, which upon breaking frees a valve to open or actuate a downhole tool, such as a reamer. Once the shear pins are broken, the downhole tool and, consequently, the drill string must be removed from the well-bore to replace them. Other disadvantages, such as an inability to reset the actuating mechanism of the downhole tool while the downhole tool is still in the well-bore are inherent in this type of design.